Pedoman Hidup Baru: 3 Kata
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Sesungguhnya sosok yang selalu membanggakan baju putih peninggalan ayahnya itu tidak mengerti alasan dengan jelas kenapa dia begitu mengupayakan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada. Kuroba Kaito tidak exist.Seorang detektif yang kelelahan, walau telah menang melawan hantu yang menghantui hidupnya, Black Organization, ternyata bukan berarti dia akan hidup? Lucu. Kaishin


**Penuntun Hidup Baru: Tiga Kata**

**Disclaimer: Detektive Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.**

**Pairing: Kaishin (Seme!Kaito x Shinichi), oneshoot, happy ending.**

**Rating: 4 bagian rating T, 1 bagian rating M (bagian ke 4: bisa dilewati langsung ke no 5, walau akan merasa tertinggal sedikit cerita)**

**Warning: Yaoi, male x male, cerita panjang (seperti 5 chapter jadi 1), rating M (mature theme), hampir rape, kejuatan di akhir cerita.**

**1**

Sesungguhnya sosok yang selalu membanggakan baju putih peninggalan ayahnya itu tidak mengerti alasan dengan jelas kenapa dia begitu mengupayakan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada. Kuroba Kaito tidak exist. Menyedihkan sekali tetapi sungguh dibalik mahkota arogant KID yang dia pegang, dia ingin keberadaan diketahui. Setidaknya harus ada yang tersisa walau hanya segelintir memori tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jadi betapa sakitnya kali ini atau betapa poker face meminta untuk runtuh, dia harus menang dan menunjukkan ke pada orang itu bahwa Kuroba Kaito ada. Masih ada.

Seorang detektif yang kelelahan, walau telah menang melawan hantu yang menghantui hidupnya, Black Organization, ternyata bukan berarti dia akan hidup? Lucu. Disaat sang Ilmuan menemukan penawar, gadis yang dia inginkan sudah berpaling. Merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya dari kecil itu sudah move on, dia hanya bisa memberi ucapan selamat dengan poker face ciptaannya selama menjadi Conan. Lalu apa? Tentu saja membuat taktik untuk meruntuhkan singgasana kerajaan hitam BO, tetapi lihat sekarang. Setelah menemukan markas mereka yang berada di pulau kecil, menghubungi polisi dan Hattori, merampas senyuman Gin dan Vodca, dia harus masuk dalam lubang jebakan di pulau itu. Tinggal menunggu batu-batu dari tebing jatuh dan meremukkan tubuhnya yang lelah bukan? Tapi.. Tunggu.

"S- Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Maitantei?"

Shinichi sontak membuka mata birunya untuk melihat sosok putih yang selalu dia kerjar lalu dia biarkan pergi, Kaitou KID. B- bagaimana mungkin dia ada disini?! Pikir Shinichi.

"Belum berakhir," KID menyeringai lalu menutup mata Shinichi dengan tangannya.

Shinichi yang sudah tersadar, berniat menyingkar tangan itu pergi tapi terhenti saat sesuatu yang amis dan begitu menyakitkan tercium dan terasa seperti darah, menetes dibibir tipisnya. Dia mengerti. Seorang penuh kebanggan akan poker face seperti KID tidak akan tersenyum senang saat rivalnya, Shinichi, melihatnya sedang kesakitan. Menunggu dan menahan setiap gerakan reflek yang mendesak muncul dari dirinya setiap mendengar suara terkejut dan napas tertahan dari KID saat batu-batu dan gumpalan tanah itu menimpa tubuhnya. Shinichi menggengam tangannya antara kesal dan marah hingga jari-jarinya memerah. Setelah melewati waktu yang seakan-akan seperti selamanya, KID menarik tangannya dan dari sini Shinichi melihat dengan jelas. Wajah pucat, baju putih ternoda warna merah darah beserta coklat tanah tetapi terdapat keyakinan di mata itu.

Kaitou KID bukan, dia tidak mau menjadi Kaitou KID sekarang. Memalingkan jalan dari dunia putih memang beriso menghitamkan nama dan jalannya hingga tidak ada jalan kembali. Tetapi disini dia mempunyai kesempatan yang akan jadi jalan terakhir pengakuan. Di mata biru itu dia bisa melihat rumah yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Ibu yang sudah lama berjalan bersama ayahnya dengan Jii-chan seperti ayah bagi mereka dan kakek baginya. Setelah itu semua, ada tempat untuknya di mata itu.

"Kuroba Kaito."

Shinichi merasa jantungnya berhenti. Kasus dimana dia begitu gagal. Kasus yang membuat dia sulit tidur selama 1 tahun terakhir pengejarannya ke BO. Kasus surat ancaman kertas hitam kepada kuluarga Kuroba yang berakhir dengan tewasnya seluruh anggota keluarga beserta orang tua yang merupakan kerabat dekat mereka. Kebakaran rumah yang tidak wajar serta hancurnya semua yang kenangan terakhir dari keluarga tersebut. Shinichi merasa suaranya hilang dan menatap penuh penyesalan bahkan begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin dia salurkan ke rival nya itu. Rival yang sering membantunya, tetapi dia sungguh tidak bisa membayarnya.

"A- aku..Maafkan aku, Kuroba-san."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Maitantei. Itu disaat kau baru kembali menjadi Shinichi, kekuatan tubuhmu masih belum pulih. Lagi pula itu terjadi begitu cepat."

Kaitou KID berdiri di tanah yang rawan longsor itu dengan hati-hati, kalau ini dikondisi lain, pasti dia akan senyeringan bangga karena bisa "topping" The Great Detective beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengulurkan tangan, dia membantu Shinichi berdiri. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa ketika Shinichi melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Memasang poker face secara otomatis, dia memilih melingkarkan tangan Shinichi dibahunya dan membantunya berjalan ke arah gua. Karena anak kecil pun tahu, dengan kondisi tanpa sinyal, tanpa bala bantuan dan tubuh luka-luka seperti ini, mereka tidak akan mampu memanjat tebing terjal yang rawan longsor ini. Setidaknya di depan mereka masih ada gua batu yang terlihat cukup aman untuk disinggahi beberapa waktu.

Shinichi berusaha duduk dibebatuan gua yang kasar dan dingin senyaman mungkin. Untuk "memperindah" keadaan, kakinya terkilir berat. Merasa begitu capek, tetapi tidak mau kalah dengan semua nasib yang membawa ke jalan ini, dia berusaha menemukan cara untuk keluar. Melihat ke arah sekitar, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Dia tidak yakin apa tubuhnya masih bila menerima siksaan dinginnya alam setelah ini.

"KID..Ah.. Maksudku, Kuroba-san. Terimakasih. T- ah..Dingin. Apa ada sesuatu di kantong rahasiamu yang bisa menghangatkan?"

Kaito menatapnya datar lalu menyeringai, "Tidak banyak. Tetapi ada obat perangsang kalau itu bisa membatu keadaan kita, Maitantei."

Muka Shinichi memerah, "OI!"

"Hahaha. Hanya bercanda. Pakai saja ini," Kaito melepas mantel KID sutranya, lalu menyelimutkan kepada Shinichi. Shinichi berusaha menolaknya tetapi Kaito tetap memaksanya menggunakan mantel KID itu sebagai penghangat seadanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf akan keluargamu, Kuroba-san."

"Itu sudah masa lalu, Maitantei. Setidaknya sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkanmu. Justru aku berterimakasih bahwa kau masih bisa menerimaku setelah tahu diriku yang sebenarnya. Oh.. Panggil saja aku Kaito."

"Kuro-"

"Kaito"

"Er—Kaito. Aku tidak yakin tubuh kita akan bertahan disini bila kita bermalam."

Kaito tersenyum tipis lalu melihat ke arah bintang yang sudah mulai semakin jelas terlihat mata. Alam ini begitu indah tetapi dia layaknya sang detektif, tidak terbedaya dan tahu keganasan yang akan mereka timpa bila masih berada di gua batu itu. Melihat keadaan kakinya, lalu dalam hati mendengus kesal karena sesungguhnya ada luka tembak yang begitu segar dikakinya, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa berdiri. Memang sudah diperban tetapi kalau boleh jujur, sakitnya sangat terasa.

"Kakimu bisa infeksi kalau tidak segera dirawat," kata Shinichi kahwatir sambil melihat kakinya.

"Aku sudah merawatnya," Kaito berjalan mendekati Shinichi lalu melihat kaki sang detektif, "Ini akan sakit sebentar tetapi aku yakin kau bisa menahannya." Setelah melihat anggukan dari Shinichi, Kaito mulai melakukan perawatan untuk kaki terkilir Shinichi.

Shinichi menutup matanya rapat dan menggengam matel dengat kuat karena sakit dikakinya. Sakit yang membuat dia sadar sudah berapa hari dia tidak makan teratur. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tetapi badannya sudah lelah dan memilih shut down tanpa ijin darinya.

"YAK! Maitantei! Bagun! Oi oi! Ini tidak lucu," Kaito menggoyang-goyang badan Shinichi, lalu memeriksa tekanan nadi, jalan nafas, pernafasan serta mulai mencari bila ada luka lain ditubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku mesum disaat kau bangun di waktu yang tidak tepat, Maitantei."

Kesal bercampur khawatir, Kaito membuka kancing baju Shinichi lalu melihat tidak ada luka di dada dan perutnya. Wajah Shinichi menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu dan tidak nyaman. Kaito bingung lantaran harus tertawa akan nasib mereka sekarang atau harus menangis. "Dia kedinginan." Segera dia menutup kancing baju untuk memberikan sedikit kehangantan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan keadaan, keterbatasan sarana prasarana serta dirinya mulai terasa ingin membeku, dia mulai mengutuki sialnya korek api yang harus habis beserta kaki dia yang rasanya ingin dia potong karena tidak berguna, dengan muka memerah antara kesal, malu, Kaito duduk disebelah Shinichi. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Shinichi dipangkuannya, lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan mantel KID nya, memeluk sang detektif erat lantaran dia juga sejujurnya tidak tahan akan udara dingin ini. Menggeretakan gigi menahan dingin, dia hanya bisa mengunggu agar kakinya terasa lebih baik walau itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi, hei dia tidak mau menyerah dan membiarkan dua nyawa melayang begitu saja.

"Kau kurus sekali, Maitantei. Bahkan lebih kurus daripada aku. Dingin ya?" Okay. Ini percakapan satu arah yang tidak ada gunanya tetapi dia tidak mau dia saja lalu tertidur. Dan mungkin saja itu tertidur dimana harapan bangun adalah enol.

Melihat ke wajah Shinichi yang memerah serta keringat dingin serta cara bernapas yang terlihat sungguh tidak nyaman. Bukankah seharusnya dia bangun? Menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shinichi yang semakin panas, serta jawaban mengigau, Kaito mulai merasa kewarasannya yang sudah banyak orang pertanyakan sejak dulu, mulai lenyap. Apa dia harus mencium Maitantei untuk membuatnya terbangun dari tidur indahnya dan mulai membantunya keluar dari jurang neraka es, lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya? Merasa pemikiran tadi bodoh dan tidak berguna, dia melihat ke kakinya yang susah terasa membeku dan tidak bisa terlalu merasakan sesuatu. Semua sudah jelas.

"Malam bulan purnama. Romantis kan, Detektif? Setelah ini lebih baik kau jatuh hati kepadaku."

Tertawa kecil dengan humor garingnya, dia menurunkan tubuh Shinichi secara hati-hati dari pangkuannya. Mengeluarkan alat sejenis pengait dan karet elastis, dia menggendong Shinichi dipunggungnya lalu menyatukan pengait dan karet elastis dan mengikatnya tubuh mereka berdua, tidak terlalu ketat. Setelah yakin ikatan ini tidak akan membuat dia menjatuhkan Shinichi, segera dia mulai berjalan ke luar gua. Melihat sekitar dengan pandangan malamnya, dia baru sadah bahwa Lady Luck mungkin sedang mengacuhkannya.

"D- dingin," Shinichi mengigau.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Be- benar sekali. Setidaknya kau punya matel."

Berjalan sekuat tenaga dengan beberapa kali hampir jatuh, Kaito berhasil berjalan di depan tebing yang terlihat lebih solit dan bisa dipanjat. Mungkin tinggi tebing ini sekitar 20 meter. Okay, dunia memang suka bercanda padanya akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah, dia tidak peduli. Mungkin dia hanya salah mengira-ngira. Oh ya.. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya tadi? Dia menyamar dan menyelidiki BO beserta rombongan lain, lalu mengikuti Maitantei, melihat dia terjatuh. Menggunakan handglider untuk menolong, tetapi entah siapa, yang jelas anggota BO yang selamat, menembak kaki dan handglidder, mereka jatuh. Lady luck membuat dia memegang Mantaitei cukup erat, menarik beberapa ranting pohon, akar, tanah, hingga lalu terjatuh dengan memutar posisi hingga dia jatuh ditanah duluan sebelum Maitantai jatuh di atasnya. Lalu dengan indahnya batu-batu dan tanah mulai jatuh ke arah mereka, dengan keadaan sulit bergerak, dia hanya mampu memutar posisi sehingga dia yang di atas, menopang bebatuan dan tanah yang sepertinya ingin mengubur mereka hidup-hidup. Setidaknya hidup tidak datar.

Menggunakan salah satu pistol andalannya, dia menembakkan tali beserta cakram untuk memanjat. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat dan aman, dia mulai memanjat dengan sel-sel kakinya berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa menghiraukan itu semua, dia tetap memanjat batu serta tanah kasar kuat dengan tekad dan rasa terimakasih pada Maitantei yang mengakui keberadaan sosok Kuroba Kaito. Lama kelamaan, tangan dibalik sarung tangan putih sesungguhnya mulai memerah beserta beberapa darah menetes hanya untuk mendramatisir keadaan yang baginya sungguh tidak dia butuhkan. Setidaknya dia masih bisa merasa tenang setiap kali hembusan nafas hangat menyentuh lehernya, setidaknya rivalnya..bukan, tetapi temannya masih hidup dan tidak menyerah. Semangat mulai muncul, dengan hati-hati dia memanjat dan memanjat karena jatuh berarti menemui almarhum ayah dan bundanya beserta Jii-chan tercinta. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka disaat dia mengalami kegagalan yang bahkan tidak mampu menyelamatkan temannya. Dan akhirnya, bulan pun terasa tersenyum padanya saat dia mencapai daratan atas walau hanya hutan yang menyembutnya.

Merangkak menjauhi jurang sejauh mungkin dengan beban Maitantei dipunggungnya, dia tetap berusaha bernapas normal hingga setelah cukup jauh, Kaito melepaskan ikatan antara dirinya dan detektif yang dengan sakit. Mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan lengan baju, dia sudah tidak peduli. Melihat Shinichi, dia mengelap keringat sang detektif dan berharap pagi segera datang. Tentu saja akan datang, tetapi dia tidak bisa hanya diam sambil melihat penderitaan temannya.

"Shinichi. Come on! wake up! Kalau kau bisa bangun, aku bisa meminumkan obat penurun panas padamu," sekali lagi menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Shinichi dengan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

Punggung dan pundak terasa mau patah, dia menggendong sang detektif bridal style ke arah dari mana mereka berasal. Dia sangat yakin kalau polisi-polisi lain sedang mencari Shinichi, terutama Hattori dan Hakuba, tetapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Jikapun dia berusaha membuat api, akan percuma dengan hawa sedingin ini. Berjalan dan berjalan. Berdoa dan berdoa. Marah dan kesal. Sedih dan jengkel. Lapar dan perih. Haus dan dingin. Antara putus asa dan insting berjuang.

Di sela-sela hening kehidupan manusia kecuali suara napas Shinichi, suara-suara binatang hutan dan hembusan angin malam, kegelapan yang sudah menjadi teman, dia melihat pohon beringin besar dengan akar besar yang seakan-akan membuat lorong kecil untuk rumah. Sadar akan keadaan kaki dan stamina yang sudah amat tipis, dia berjalan ke arah itu. Perlahan-lahan dia duduk di lorong akar kecil itu, memastikan Shinichi duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan KID mantel.

Dengan sisa kemampuan yang ada Kaito tidak tidur semalaman dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan Shinichi, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang masih mungkin untuk dia jangkau. Perlahan dia mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan suara parau, serak dan kecil, hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan kantuk yang dia yakin akan membunuhnya.

"A- aku tidak a- akan g- gagal," sesekali dia batuk, "K- kita akan sel- selamat."

Mungkin ini bukanlah awal perkenalan indah dimana teman baru bertemu lalu bersenang-senang. Tetapi sebuah perjuangan kehidupan melawan kerasnya kehidupan ditengah gersang alam. Mungkin selanjutnya semua tidak bisa seindah dongeng tetapi keteguhan hatilah yang pasti menyelamatkan jiwa walau mungkin nyawa punya lain cerita.

**2**

"_Did you say "please just follow me?"__I thought you wanted me.__Cause i want you all to myself.__I can try to suck it up.__I just can't suck it up.__Make me feel like some one else.__Please just follow me.__I thought you wanted me.__Cause I want you all to myself.__I can try to suck it up.__I just can't suck it up._

_Make me feel like some one else_," Kaito tetap menyanyi hingga matahari terbit, antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Bahkan dia bingung apa dia bangun atau mimpi.

Perlahan Shinichi membuka matanya dengan berat. Panik mulai merasukinya saat dia berada di tempat yang tidak kenal, ditambah tengan tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tunggu! Dia berada dipangkuan seseorang. Merasa horror, dia segera berusaha melepaskan diri dan berontak yang berakhir dia berteriak kaget saat "tersangka" menggit pundaknya keras. Reflek dia menyikut kebelakang dan lalu...dia sadar hal yang seharusnya dia sadar dari tadi.

Terdengar geraman menahan marah, "Aku tidak tahu ini caramu mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang, Detektif. Sekarang gi- giliranmu," dengan itu tersangka, yang tentu saja, Kaito tertidur atau mungkin pingsan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shinichi.

Segera sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi, dan terimakasih Tuhan, dia tidak merasa demam lagi, segera dia berdiri, melihat keadaan Kaito dan menyandarkannya ke pohon. Merasa tidak enak dan malu karena meninggalkan rivalnya berjuang sendirian, harga diri detektifnya juga ikut sakit. Dengan seksama dia perhatikan Kaito, pengecek suhu badan dengan telapak tangan, memastikan pernapasan lanjar, jalan nafas tidak ada masalah, juga tekanan nadi yang stabil. Dia mulai bernafas tenang. Melihat perban kaki yang penuh darah kering dan segar, serta debu, dia menggigit bibir khawatir. Segera dia lepas perban kotor dengan hati-hati, mungkin jika dia adalah perempuan, dia akan shock, menangis khawatir, tetapi dia tahu itu sangat tidak dibutuhkan untuk keadaan seperti ini.

Membuang semua perasaan malu dan tidak enak, apalagi dengan keadaan mulai siang, hawa tidak dingin lagi, dia segera melepas blazzer putih KID, mencari-cari ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kantong rahasia dimana dia bisa mendapatkan alkohol, betadin, kasa steril, prester dan gunting. Semua usaha belum berhasil hingga merasa ingin menjentuskan kepala ke pohon, Shinichi membuka kemeja Kaito lalu segera mencari apa yang dia butuhkan. Frustasi, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kaito dan memanggil-manggil namanya tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membuka dan melepas celana Kaito, berusaha mencari dengan seksama karena tidak mungkin walau dunia hancur, dia harus membuka boxer Kaito. Kaitou KID. Seorang lelaki. Tetapi tidak ada. Ti- tunggu! Dia menemukannya. Segera dia periksa badan Kaito. Bersyukur karena tidak ada luka-kula lain yang berarti, segera Shinichi mencuci tangan dengan alkohol untuk cuci tangan, lalu menyiramkan alkohol ke luka tembak itu dengan hati-hati, menggunakan betadin disekitar luka lalu membalut dengan kasa steril lalu diplester dengan hati-hati. Mengembalikan barang-barang di kantong rahasia yang baginya mirip kantong ajaib, Shinichi serega membantu Kaito berpakaian.

Setelahnya, melihat kayu kering di dekatnya, Shinichi dengan sabar. Tentu saja sabar yang dipaksakan, membuat api dengan harapan, sinyal asap mendatangkan bala bantuan. Dilihatnya HP tetapi sinyal tetap tidak ada sedangkan baterai sudah mulai menipis. Menghela napas, dia mulai memperhatikan KID. Dengan keadaan kaki tertembak dan semua yang terjadi, itu suatu keajaiban mereka keluar dari jurang. Merasa bersalah dan sungguh dia tidak bisa membayang apa yang dirasakan seorang KID yang harus melewati ini semua, sementara dia "seenaknya" tidur atau pinsan. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menggendong KID lalu mencoba menelusuri jejak polisi dan temannya, tetapi tubuh KID lebih besar, lebih tinggi dan tentunnya lebih berat daripada dirinya. Sedang dia saja, berusaha berjalan sendiri, masih belum bisa. Rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak karena kesal, jengkel, kecewa, marah, bingung. Semua bercampur aduk. Dan juga, kenapa dari semua orang, harus KID yang bersamanya. Bukannya dia ingin komplain, dia hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan rival abadinya.

"M- Maitantei," suara serak KID membuat dia tersadar.

"Hm?" Walau dia hanya menjawab seperti itu, dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

Kaito membuka matanya dengan berat, seluruh badannya terasa sakit, "H- haus. Ti- tidak punya air lagi."

Sejujurnya Shinichi tidak tahan melihat keadaan rivalnya seperti ini, menggenggam tangan erat, menggigit bibir dia hanya bisa mendekat lalu memegang pundaknya, "Sabar ya. Bala bantuan akan segera datang."

Kaito mengangguk pelan, berusaha positif walau dia mendengar keraguan samar di suara sang detektif. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Entah kenapa, dia terlalu capek untuk tidur. Hanya diam dan memandang tanah. Tanah yang sering kali memisahkan dia dengan raga orang-orang yang dia sayang. Mungkin keberadaannya memang sudah tidak ada tempat lagi. Aoko kecewa padanya. Kabar-kabar palsu dan kotor berhasil menjatuhkan nama KID. Nama legende yang ayahnya buat. Walau dia ingin menangis, tetapi air mata serasa sudah habis.

"K- Kaito? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Okay. Pertanyaan bagus, Kudo Shinichi. Dalam hati Shinichi memarahi dirinya sendiri karena bagaimana mungkin Kaito baik-baik saja. Dengan luka ditubuhnya, kehausan, lelah yang terukir ke wajahnya, kehilangan keluarganya, Aoko yang disebut-sebut temannya dari kecil, jelas-jelas mengatakan kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan bahwa KID adalah temannya dari kecil. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan mungkin selama ini Kuroba Kaito hanya palsu, dengan lantang mengatakannya ke media. Walau wajah mereka terlihat sedih dan terluka tetap saja di mata Shinichi, mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Maitantei," Poker face sudah hancur. Suara hanya datar tetapi menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Di mata orang..aku begitu jelek kan? Di mata orang begitu buruk kan?"

Entah kenapa Shinichi merasa ingin sekali menghapuskan raut kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang rivalnya rasakan, maka tanpa banyak berpikir, dia berkata, "Seburuk apa pun dirimu dimata orang, kamu tetap indah dimataku. Ketidaksengajaan pertama kali aku mengenalmu adalah sesuatu yang istemewa bagiku. Hanya diriku dan Tuhan yang tau*."

Kaito tersenyum tulus, "Terimakasih, Shinichi."

"Oi.. Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkan mu—ahh.. sudahlah. Sama-sama, Kaito."

Menunggu, lagi lagi mereka harus menunggu. Tetap tidak ada bantuan. Shinichi serasa bosan dan mulai merasa kewarasnnya diujung batas. Melihat Kaito yang terus-terus menerus menelan ludah karena kehausan, Shinichi serasa ingin menangis. Tidak memperdulikan peringatan Kaito, dia berdiri lalu pamit untuk mencoba mencari buah-buahan atau sejenisnya, dan berjanji tidak akan berjalan jauh atau pergi berlama-lama. Setelah diberikan kantong plastik dan botol yang cukup besar, Shinichi berjalan pergi ke daerah dengan daun lebih hijau.

Shinichi berjalan dengan menahan rasa sakit dari kedua kakinya. Beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, berjalan dengan berpegangan pohon yang berderet, sekaligus berusaha mencari tongkat. Setelah berjalan entah beberapa lama, memastikan tanda silang pohon yang dia buat cukup jelas, dia tersenyum saat menemukan kayu yang cukup tegak dan bisa dijadikan tongkat. Kurang hati-hati, dia terjatuh, walau kesakitan, dia merasa Tuhan memberi jalan. Dia mendengar suara air, mengambil plastik dan botol yang jatuh, dia segera berjalan dan menemukan sungai kecil tetapi bersih. Otaknya segera memerintahkan dia untuk minum, tetapi berhenti saat mengingat Kaito. Tidak, mereka harus minum disaat yang sama. Secepat yang dia bisa, Shinichi segera mengambil air sebanyak mungkin, lalu berjalan cukup cepat dengan tongaknya. Hati-hati saat melangkah karena air ini tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia.

Makin lama, Shinichi makin khawatir karena ternyata dia berjalan terlalu jauh. Entah kenapa jantung dia berdetak lebih cepat, tetapi dia tetap berusaha fokus dan mengambil beberapa buah yang bisa dia temukan, yaitu mentimun dan tomat. Dia berjalan cepat, sampai akhirnya dia melihat pohon dimana Kaito berada. Mata Shinichi membelalak kaget dan dadanya terasa sesak saat dia melihat Kaito tergeletak cukup jauh dari pohon dimana dia bersandar tadi, tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan sinar matahari mengenainya. Tanpa terasa matanya berkaca-kaca, dia lupa akan keadaan kakinya dan dengan ceroboh berlari hingga dia jatuh. Shock tetapi bersyukur karena makanan dan air selamat, dia mengambilnya, kaki tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Menghilangkan semua harga diri, dia merangkat mendekati Kaito dan meneriaki namanya berkali-kali. Tetapi Kaito tetap diam dan tidak bergerak.

Saat sudah dekat, Shinichi duduk dan menaruh kepala Kaito di pangkuannya, "Ka- Kaito! Baka! Bagun! Kau! Arght! Please wake up!" bingung apa yang harus dilakukan segera dia menghalangi sinar matahari dari wajah Kaito dengan badannya, lalu mengunakan air untuk membasuh mukanya. Dalam hati Shinichi berdoa berkali-kali.

"Oi oi! KID, ini sudah tidak lucu! Kuroba Kaito!" tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir, setelah mulai tenang, dia segera cek pernapasan dan nadi Kaito. Tidak baik.

Sekuat tenaga, dia yang sudah jelas tidak mampu berdiri, melingkarkan lengan Kaito dibahunya, lalu merangkak menuju pohon beringin. Setidaknya Kaito tidak tersengat sinar matahari yang hanya akan membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Bersandar ke pohon, Shinichi meletakkan kepala Kaito dipangkuannya. Tidak nafsu makan dan tidak nafsu minum, Shinichi membiarkan makanan dan minuman itu tergeletak di samping mereka. Dipandangnya sekarang, hanya ada rivalnya dan rivalnya. Tidak. Temannya. Di otaknya hanya mencari-cara untuk cepat keluar dari neraka ini dan cara menyelamatkan Kaito. Diusapnya dahi Kaito dengan sedikit air, dia masih bisa tersenyum di saat mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka bersaing di Heist, bagaimana Kaitou KID mengerjai para polisi.

"H- haus."

Suara serak dan mata violet itu membuat dia tersadar, langsung dia segera mengambil botol, membantu Kaito minum. Dalam hati dia berterimakasih ke Tuhan. Kaito menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung tetapi Shinichi tidak peduli. Perlahan dia tersenyum, sang pesulap mengerjapkan mata bingung lalu membalas senyuman itu tulus. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kaito, dia kembali menggunakan pangkuan Shinichi sebagai bantal. Shinichi tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi wajahnya merona dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Shinichi?"

"Y- yeah?" damn. Dia bahkan jadi nervous untuk alasan yang dia tidak tahu.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

**3**

Setelah merasa lebih tenang Shinichi baru sadar kalau dia juga haus. Dia pun minum dan membagi buah yang dia dapat. Kaito tetap tidak mau berpindah dari posisinya bahkan makan dengan posisi itu walau Shinichi protes karena makan harus duduk. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Kaito Kuroba itu keras kepala. Makan dalam diam, sebenarnya diam-diam Kaito memperhatikan Shinichi yang terlihat lebih peduli padanya. Ada perasaan senang, heran, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum. Tidak pernah dia merasa sedamai ini semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Tahun dimana Kuroba Kaito dianggap meninggal dunia bersama ibu dan kerabat dekatnya, yaitu Jii-chan. Tahun dimana Aoko dan tema-temannya membuat dia merasa ditinggalkan dan terpojok. Tahun dimana nama KID dicemarkan oleh KID palsu atau berita palsu sementara dia hanya bisa diam karena luka yang dia derita dan tingkat bahaya yang meningkat. Tahun dimana dia penuh mimpi buruk, penyesalan dan kebencian yang hanya meninggalkan kekosongan di hatinya.

"Sudah mulai sore. Lebih baik kita bergerak. Aku melihat sungai. Entahlah, menurut dugaanku team yang mencari kita pasti memilih tempat berkemah di dekat sungai," kata Shinichi pelan, sambil menghemat tenaga.

"Bukan _kita_ tapi _kau_, Shinichi. Seharusnya mereka menggunakan api unggun supaya kita bisa mencari mereka lebih mudah," Kaito berusaha duduk, dengan segera Shinichi membantunya.

"Mungkin karena dinginnya udara. Bensin juga harus hemat jika ingin menggunakan itu. Pulau ini cukup jauh, terpencil."

"Ini tidak masuk akal, Maitantei. Kurasa anggota gelap BO ada yang menyelinap dan berbuat onar."

"Kau benar. Mungkin orang dipusat memerintahkan- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Mata Kaito dan Shinichi terbelalak kaget saat ada angin puting beliung cukup besar berjalan ke arah mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang karena amat tidak mungkin Shinichi menggendongnya, Kaito segera menggendong Shinichi dan berlari menjauh walau belum tau harus berlari kemana. Jantungnya berdetak kecang, adrenalin terpompa. Tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit, dia memastikan melangkah dengan benar. Damn. Andaikan saja ada gua atau sejenisnya!

"Kaito! Aku ingat. Sungai yang aku temukan, itu berasal dari air terjun yang tidak terlalu deras. A- ada gua di sana!" Shinichi berpegangan erat ke blazzer putihnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito segera lari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shinichi. Mereka sudah bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara angin puting beliung, bahkan suara pohon tumbang. Beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, kepala terbentur ranting, Kaito tetap berlari. Dalam hati dia sudah berdoa berkali-kali. Angin mematikan semakin dekat, tetapi Lady Luck kembali padanya, segera dia melompat sekuat yang dia bisa dan masuk ke goa. Tidak terlalu sulit karena airnya memang tidak terlalu deras, di dalam Kaito terus berlari masuk dan segera mencari tempat dengan batu-batu cukup besar, lalu bersandar di sana.

"Kaito? Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya Shinichi khwatir, tetapi justru Kaito yang khawatir karena Shinichi terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Sempat terpikir untuk memberikan blazzer atau mantelnya disaat dia sadar kalau dia juga basah kuyup.

"Tunggu," Kaito tahu ini tidak akan banyak membantu tetapi setidaknya ada baju dan celana di kantong rahasianya, "Shi- Shinichi," Damn. Dia juga kedinginan, "Hanya ada 1 kemeja panjang dan 1 celana panjang kering. A-aku tidak tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Kau pakai saja semuanya. Aku sudah terbiasa mende-"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau katakan kau terbiasa menderika, KID. Itu sangat OOC," Shinichi menatapnya tajam.

"Hahaha. Ok. Ok. Jadi apa saranmu, Detektif?" Kaito katakan dengan nada playful.

"Suit. Yang menang dapat celana, yang kalah dapat kemeja," damn. Shinichi berusaha untuk tidak nervous tetapi entah kenapa perasaan dia aneh.

"Okay."

Dan tentu saja Shinichi harus tahu sejak kejadian Conan dan orang yang selalu jatuh mati di depannya, keberuntungan dia jauh di bawah Kaitou KID atau Kuroba Kaito. Dengan muka merah lantaran kesal dan malu, dia menerima kekalahannya lalu mulai membuka baju yang anehnya membuat Kaito hampir jatuh dengan muka memerah lalu segera berbalik membelakangi dia. Sebal, dia tidak mempedulikan itu semua dan segera melepaskan baju, celana dan lainnya sebelum menggunakan kemeja panjang. Dia berterimakasih setidaknya kemeja panjang dan kebesaran itu, terlalu panjang hingga sampai setengah pahanya. Untunglah. Kalau tidak, dia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin operasi plastik. Tidak, itu konyol.

Shinichi terdiam terpaku melihat Kaito yang membuka baju di depan dia. Okay, Kaito membelakangi dia tetapi, luka itu. Sebagai detektif, dia juga mempunya banyak bekas luka tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada orang yang...seperti Kuroba Kaito. Memang dia seorang kriminal tetapi selama ini dia jauh dari kata kekerasan beserta cuma berita penembakan, tidak ada cerita penikaman atau sejenisnya. Muka Shinichi memerah saat Kaito mulai membuka celana, segera dia membelakangi Kaito hingga dia mendengar langkah mendekat. Kaito bersandar di batu dekat dengannya, Shinichi mau tidak mau mendekat karena hawa sudah semakin dingin. Dan kemeja panjang putih kebesaran ini tidak cukup tebal apa lagi cukup untuk menghalangi suhu dingin ini.

Kaito tertawa, "Hei. Tidak perlu malu, Shinichi. Yang pertama kita harus selamatkan," kemudia =n dengan entah keberanian dari mana, dia menarik Shinichi dekat dan membuatnya duduk dipankuannya. Sebenarnya Kaito cukup nervous untuk alasan yang dia bantah, tetapi..disini memang dingin.

Shinichi merasa mukanya terlalu panas, entah dia sudah tidak tahu apa warna mukanya sadah seperti udang rebus, tetapi dia beranikan diri untuk memutar posisi, jadi sekarang dia menghadap Kaito yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya, hanya bisa berpaling ke arah lain dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Dan itu amat sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Sementara Shinichi tidak sampai memikir hal itu lagi, dia berfokus ke segala bekas luka di tubuh Kaito. Luka tembak, luka tusuk, luka putung rokok, luka sayatan pisau, luka bakar. Ada yang besar, kecil, panjang, pendek, terlihat jelas, samar-samar. Ada luka yang masih baru, entah karena khawatir atau penasaran, dia menyentuh bekas luka yang masih terlihat baru dengan jari telunjuknya, mengikuti bekas luka panjang itu. Semakin diperhatikan, Shinichi semakin sadar kalau er—Kaito lebih berotot mungkin terpaksa mengingat dia yang termasuk buronan, juga..No! Tidak mungkin. Shinichi shock lantaran mikir Kaito terlihat tampan dan hot kalau dipikir-pikir.

Disis lain Kaito mengalami delema yang amat sangat berat baginya. Sentuhan Shinichi membuat otaknya berproses kesegala bentuk gambar dan video yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan disaat seperti ini. Selama pelarian hampir satu tahun, hidupnya tidaklah mudah dan kadang dia merasa hampir (sudah) gila dan sulit mengendalikan diri disaat tertentu hingga politik no-one-gets-hurt juga terpaksa dia langgar untuk bertahan hidup di jalan, dan lihat..Yang dilakukan oh-jenius-detektif, tubuhnya terasa panas dan respon otak dia langsung turun ke benda diantara kaki dia. Dalam hati dia mengutuki kesialannya, mulai mengatur napas tetapi..Shinichi memilih untuk bergerak, walau bergerak menjauh, gerakannya menyentuh area private Kaito. And hell is broken.

**4**

"M- maaf, K- arght!" Shinichi dengan wajah merah berusaha minta maaf tetapi terhenti shock saat entah datangnya darimana Kaito mendorongnya ke lantai batu goa yang dingin, membuat dia shock, sedikit takut dan kesakitan, tentunya menggigil kedinginan, saat dia melihat Kaito dengan cepat naik ke atas tubuhnya, mata Kaito sudah berubah. Terlalu gelap. Bukan Kaitou KID atau Kuroba Kaito yang dia kenal, "A- apa yang kau-mmfffpp!" Sebuah ciuman kasar yang dia dapatkan sbegai balasan.

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, Maitantei terlalu cute dan innocent, tidak tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan dia berujung pada "kenikmatan" untuk mereka berdua. Dia berusa mengendalikan semuanya dibawah kontrol, tetapi pipi berona, badan kecil dan langsing itu, bahkan lebih baik daripada badan seorang wanita. Serta kejeniusan otak yang selalu memberikan desiran di diri Kaito untuk menguasainya, membuat mata cermerlang tajam itu tunduk dan bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya. It's so hot, isn't it?! Walau sebagain dari diri dia yang lain berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi persaan hangat, ingin diinginkan, ingin diharapkan, ingin mempunyai tempat, kesepian dan sakit yang dia rasakan, dia ingin menceritakan semua dengan bahasa yang...sangat salah.

Ciuman, jilatan serta hisapan pada bibir tipis merah muda Shinichi, membuat dia sulit berpikir, ada kenikmatan tetapi dia berusah menolaknya. Semua tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Kaito yang dia kenal. A- apa yang dia kenal hanya pal- palsu seperti yang orang-orang di TV katakan? Tidak! I- ini pasti akibat hal yang dia alami saat, "A- ahh! J-jangan!" Shinichi shock, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kaito yang memompa bendanya, membuat dia tegang dan merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. T- tetapi bukan cara seperti ini! Tetapi dia hanya bisa merasa malu saat tubuhnya berespon positif pada setiap sentuhan, dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Kaito memompanya semakin cepat. Dia berusaha menggigit bibir sampai berdarah, tetapi kenikmatan itu terlalu berlebih hingga dia tidak bisa menahannya. Sesuatu yang baru, yang baru pertama ini dia rasakan, begitu nikmat tetapi menyakitkan dan memalukan, "Ahh.. ahhh.. K- Kai—ah.. B-berhenti!..ahh!" Bahkan berpikir dan bicara pun semakin sulit, hingga semua terasa dipuncak, dia berteriak direflek, "Ahh! Kaito!" dan sesuatu keluar dari bendanya. Setelah itu, dia merasa lelah..dan hampa. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Malu, kecewa dan merasa sakit seperti patah hati. Aneh.. dan ternyata semua belum berakhir.

Kaito menyeringai dan membuka celananya, Shinichi yang tadinya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, sekarang terlihat panik, khawatir dan berniat melarikan diri walau tidak tahu harus kemana. Tetapi kesempatan itu hilang saat Kaito menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya hingga terasa sakit, "Kenapa, Maitantei? Menyerah pada Hensei Lupin, huh?"

Jujur Shinichi tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito, tetapi dia tentu punya banyak alasan untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapan tadi, dia merasakan marah dan penghinaan, berusaha menarik tangannya dan mau menendang Kaito tetapi berhenti saat kedua lutut Kaito menekan kuat kakinya, "A- ada apa dengan mu, KID?! Kau bukan KID yang du-ARGTH! S- stop that! Ahhh," Shinichi hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat tiba-tiba, Kaito melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggangnya lalu memasukkan bendanya ke lubang Shinichi tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Shinichi menutup mata berusaha memblok image apa yang orang-yang-tadinya-dia-anggap-teman, kini telah menyakitinya, melakukan hal di luar pemikirannya. Tetapi sakit itu tidak bisa tertahankan, bernapas cepat dan dangkal, dia membuka mata untuk melihat bahwa yang masuk ke dalam diri belum sampai setengah dari panjang benda Kaito. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung, dan semakin benda besar dan panjang itu dipaksakan masuk ke lubangnya yang masih virgin, dia hanya bisa berteriak, merintih kesakitah, "Ahh! – J- JANGAN! ARGHT! S- sakit! P- please! Ka- KAITO! Berhenti!" Kakinya terasa lemas, rasanya dia dibelah menjadi dua, dia mulai bisa merasakan darah, keluar dari lubangnya. Teriakannya, permohonannya, rintihan sakitnya sudah seakan tidak terdengar.

Mungkin dia memang gila, rintihan dan teriakan itu membuat dia semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kaito tanpa pikir panjang merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Shinichi, satu-satunya pakaian. Dijilatnya air mata yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nikmat dan menunjukkan rasa, rasa yang dia ingin tunjukkan. Rasa tidak ada harapan. Rasa putus asa yang pernah menghantui. Rasa sakit. Dengan kasar, dia dorong masuk seluruh barangnya ke lubang sempit hangat dengan cairan merah yang mempermudahnya masuk, begitu sempit, ketat, nikmat. Butuh semua kekuatan adar dia tidak "datang" disaat itu juga.

"A- ahh! D- dammit! S- shinichi! Ke- ketat dan h- hot! Ahhh!" Kaito lalu menggigit bibirnya, memasukkan paksa lidahnya untuk beradu dengan lidah Shinichi, merasakan rasa dalam mulutnya dan memastikan untuk mengingat rasa dark chocolate itu. His favorite.

"ARGTH! S- sakit!aahhh.. P- please!" Shinichi menarik diri dari ciuman panas yang menghubungkan saliva mereka berdua, lalu mencengkeram bahu Kaito kuat, hingga kukunya menancap membuat Kaito berdarah, tetapi sayang bagi Shinichi..itu hanya membuat Kaito merasa makin nikmat.

Kaito menyeringai seringai KID, menggigit puting kecil pink Shinichi, "Ahh.. Mmm K- kau benar-benar masih virgin, Detektif," dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk dari Shinichi dengan kasar, " .. K- kau bahkah.. ahh terlihat t- tidak mengerti ML an- ahh! Damn.. antar lelaki."

Shinichi berkeringat deras, napasnya memburu, sakit, perih, kecewa, bahkan air matanya sudah kering dengan sakitnya seperti terbelah jadi dua, "A- ahh.. S- sakit.. j- jangn. Ah! SAKIT!," Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito dengan sengaja menambahkan rasa sakit dengan semakin kasar, darah keluar makin banyak, "AAHH! KAITO KUROBA! PLEASE!" baginya ini seperti teriakan terakhir, karena dia sudah tidak punya energi untuk melawan, makan hanya sedikit, dan dengan ini..dalam hati dia tertawa pedih. I- inikah rasanya jadi korban yang tidak berdaya? T- tunggu. A- apa ini yang coba dia lakukan? M-menceritakan kepada ku? Tetapi dia sudah merasa terlalu lelah.

Kaito tidak tahu. Dia tahu ini salah, tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, entah rasa bersalah atau apa, disaat muncul cemerlang seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu di mata biru itu, dia mencium Shinichi, dengan sesuatu yang berbeda. Penuh dengan kelembutan, walau dia masih kasar dengan bagian bawah Shinichi. Tidak membalas. Hatinya terasa marah, terbakar, perih karena...ciuman cinta? Yang dia berikan tidak ter—tunggu.

Shinichi merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dari setiap siksaan ini, ciuman ini...perasaan apa ini? Melihat ke mata violet itu, sepertinya dia tahu itu Kaito yang dia kenal? Ragu, dia mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan lemah, tidak ada adu lidah lagi, hanya bibir bertemu bibir, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, "Mmmm.." Cuma ciuman ini yang sesungguhnya dia nikmati. Shinichi mengerdipkan mata kaget saat Kaito berhenti keluar masuk dari dirinya dengan kasar.

"Indah. Aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti tiap pasangan pada umumnya. Mempunyai kehidupan yang dilingkupi canda dan tawa dari bibir kecilmu yang aku cinta*," kata Kaito tulus. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, mungkin dia terlalu gila, mungkin semua terlambat. Tetapi walau 99% tidak akan percaya lagi padanya, tidak akan melihatnya dengan cara yang sama, setidaknya dia mengatakan hal yang harus dia katakan walau mungkin itu hal terakhir yang bisa dia katakan. Mungkin ini bukan perasaan baru lagi, sejak dia menjadi Conan, selalu ada perasaan ingin melindungi..nya. melindungi? Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia sudah siap akan penolakan t- tapi

Shinichi tahu mungkin ini gila, mungkin dia memang sudah gila, tetapi bila kegilaan ini memberikan mereka berdua kebahagiaan dan menyelamatnya Kaito-nya. Ya, Kaitou KID-nya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya yang gemetar karena lemas dan menahan sakit, dia lingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kaito, membawanya turun lalu menciumnya dengan persaan yang baru dia sadari, alasan dia berhenti menyukai Ran, alasan selalu hadir disetiap tantangan KID, alasan kenapa selalu membiarkan KID pergi yang diatutupi dengan alasan lain, alasan merasa sakit dan terhianati saat Kaito memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Ciuman ini, hangat, lembut, ciuman yang dia suka.

Dengan wajah berona Shinichi menjawab, " Theres only one thing to do. Three words. For you. I love you*," sebelum Kaito sempat menjawab, "T- tapi.. a- aku," memalingkan wajah, "It's m- my first time, p- please be gentle or.. it hurts," Shinichi hampir menangis mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu harus berapa kali dia berterima kasih ke Tuhan, dengan senang hari dia mencium punggung tangan Shinichi, lalu tersenyum tulus, "Baiklah, My Maitantei," lalu ciuman hangat menjadi ciuman panas, penuh adu lidah yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan Kaito, dan bukan persaingan, bukan pula posisi, semuanya hanya berdasarkan satu perasaan tulus yang nyata, Cinta.

Setelah mendapat sinyal dari Shinichi, Kaito mulai bergerak keluar masuk darinya tetapi dengan gerakan lebih lembut dan pelan, takut menyakitinya lebih parah. Desahan, rintihan nikmat, ciuman panas dan kelembutan..ternyata tidaklah cukup. Shinichi yang sudah masuk dalam upacara, dengan sadar membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Kaito tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringai KID-nya. Dengan cepat dan kuat, dia masuk lebih dalam, membuat desahan yang sama, dengan suara yang hampir sama.

"A- ahh.. Kaito! There! AHH! YES! Faster!" Shinichi sudah tidak bisa berfikir selain kenikmatan mempunya Kaito di dalam dirinya, membuat dia merasa begitu complete.

"Mmm.. ahh! S- shinichi!" dan sekarang, Kaito sudah mendapatkan rumah yang selama ini hilang.

Setelah entah berapa lama, menikmati kedekatan yang tidak bisa dilupakan, berbagi kenikmatan, menjadi complete, mereka mencapai klimaks. "AH! KAITO!" "SHINICHI!" Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh mereka, angin puting beliung sudah lama terlupakan, tidak ada rasa dingin. Shinichi merona ketika merasakan benih Kaito memenuhi dirinya, yang membuat dia serasa tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah mengakuinya adalah, dia benar-benar suka terasa penuh olehnya. Malam itu terlewatkan lebih bahkan lebih cepat daripada yang mereka duga. Tidur dalam pelukan masing-masing, merasakan rumah yang telah hilang, merasakan apa yang selama ini tertutupi logika.

**5**

Mentari pagi telah datang, mengurangi suasana gelap karena bencana dan menyuguhkan keindahan pagi. Walau tidak bisa merasakan sinar mentari menerpanya, Kaito bangun layaknya biasa. Hidup di jalan berbulan-bulan mengajarkannya banyak hal yang beberapa dia syukuri dan beberapa dia benci. Tersenyum ketika melihat Shinichi masih tertidur bahkah bergerak mendekatinya karena hawa dingin yang belum sepenuhnya pergi juga..er—kemeja yang hancur karena ulahnya. Rasa bersalah, malu tetapi senang karena berakhir baik, dia memeluk Shinichi erat. Menantikan dia bangun dengan sabar.

"Mmm.. Kai?" Shinichi membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat dibalik air terjun, matahari telah menunjukkan waktu siang hari.

"Iya, Shin chan?!" Kaito dengan semangat pagi, melompat langsung ke dekat Shinichi membuat Shinichi kaget lalu baru sadar akan nickname baru dari KID-nya.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku Shin chan!" Shinichi merona, dan tidak percaya kebiasaan semenjak menjadi Conan muncul lagi, dia cemberut.

Kaito mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengulang "aktivitas" kemarin malam lantaran Shinichi terlalu cute, "Tapi aku suka, Shin chan! Kau akan terbiasa, " dia mengeringai, Shinichi tahu melawan tidak akan berguna. Daripada membuang tenaga, dia memilih diam.

Shinichi mencoba duduk, tetapi itu adalah kesalahan fatal, kaki, punggung dan lubang. Dengan hati-hati dia berbaring, Kaito segera datang membantunya sambil mengucapkan maaf lewat mata. Okay, sepertinya Kaito butuh manajemen perubahan perilaku disini. Merasa pandangan tajam Shinichi yang seolah-olah memerintahnya untuk minta maaf, Kaito cemberut lalu minta maaf tapi, "Tapi kau akhirnya juga menikmati, Shin chan!" Shinichi makin merona dan melempar batu-batu kecil yang ada disekitarnya dengan tenaga yang...terlalu ekstra hingga Kaito benar-benar bersyukur dia adalah Kaitou KID atau dia akan segera meninggal dengan indah ditangan detektif-nya tercinta.

Lalu Shinichi sadar kalau dia menggunakan KID mantel sebagai selimut sementara kemeja putih yang dia gunakan sudah jauh dari kata bisa dipakai, yang membuat dia lebih bersyukur adalah baju mereka segera kering. Kaito dengan cepat memakai bajunya dan lain-lain, lalu dengan senang hati (memaksa) membantu Shinichi. Siang ini mereka lebih banyak canda, tawa walau terkadang topik berubah serius saat Kaito menceritakan bagaimana BO membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayang, kecurigaan dia, ketakutan dia, Shinichi diam dengan berusaha pengertian sambil terus memegangi tangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito menggedong Shinichi bridal style karena kalau model lain.. Shinichi akan merasa sakit, setelah berjam-jam menelusuri sungai, mereka mendengar suara helli kopter dari atas. Segera Kaito sekeras mungkin, dengan keberuntungannya, hellicopter polisi itu melihat mereka. Saat ini, Kaito masih memakai celana jeans hitam semalam, kemeja biru KID minus blazzer putih dan dasi. Segera Hattori dan (untuk Kaito horror), Hakuba lari bersama polisi ke arah dia dan Shinichi.

"Kudou!" Hattori berhenti dan mulai memandang Kaito curiga, Kaito menggunakan Poker face.

"N- no way! Kuroba!" Hakuba antara shock, ingin minta maaf, ingin minta penjelasan tetapi terdiam sebelum memaki Kaito habis-habisan saat rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi pink.

Dengan mata lelah Shinichi melihat sekitar sebelum muka bertambah merah, "Hatt-"

"Kaki Shinichi kedua-duanya terkilir cukup parah jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan, ditambah punggung dia sakit karena terkena batu, " Kaito harap penjelasan singkat dan padat itu sudah cukup.

Heiji melihat Kaito dengan pandangan curiga, Hakuba memilih diam lantaran dia sejujurnya tidak percaya bahwa KID melakukan hal buruk seperti dikatakan media,dia justru merasa sangat bersalah karena sebagai teman Kuroba, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dan melihatnya kehilangan semua yang berharga baginya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia heran karena Kuroba masih terlihat waras untuk ukuran ke normalan seorang Kuroba Kaito.

Panjang singkat cerita, Shinichi, sebagai salah satu konsultan terpercaya kepolisian Jepang, berhasil menyakinkan mereka bahwa Kaito tidak berbahaya. Berbagai media mengejar mereka itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit, dan sekarang, semua kebohongan yang mencemarkan nama KID telah terungkap, legenda akan nama ayahnya pun kembali bersih. Terpaksa karena keadaan, juga dengan jaminan Shinichi selalu disampingnya, Kaito melakukan pengakuan alasan dia menjadi Kaitou KID. Tidak perlu disembunyikan-sembuyikan lagi, BO sudah ditangkap dan progam pemusnahan akar-akarnya terus berjalan, sehingga itu memperkuat pengakuan Kaito. Diluar dugaan, fans KID tetap setia padanya, dia akhirnya memilih menjadi Magician lagi diluar KID, dia tetap memakai nama itu, minus acara pencuria. Ini semua juga berkat dorongan Shinichi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Kaito dan Shinichi secara resmi mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Hal itu disambut banyak respon positif, mereka sangat bersyukur.

Suatu hari di lap Haibara Ai.

Shinichi memasang poker face yang dia pelajari dari Kaito, "Haibara, kau bercanda."

"Tidak," jawab Haibara singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sementara poker face Kaito sudah hancur ditendang angin, "Umm—tapi-"

"Efek samping obat penawar. Selamat. Kudo-kun, kau hamil 3 bulan."

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"SHIN CHAN! LETS GET MARRIED NOW!"

"YAK! TURUNKAN AKU, KUROBA!"

"NO, !"

Pesta pernikahan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, tetapi Shinichi belum keluar dari kamar. Kaito yang sudah tidak sabar, segera masuk dan..sungguh dia tidak menyangka Shinichi..

"Tuhan ,aku berdoa untuk seseorang yang aku sayang. Tidak banyak yang aku pinta. Hanya meminta engkau untuk. Menguatkan dia. Menopang dia. Menjaga dia. Karena dia begitu berarti. Untukku*"

Perlahan Kaito berjalan ke arahnya, memeluk Shinichi dari belakang, Shinichi shock lalu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Kaito mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan hangat yang selalu ada, tidak pernah pudar, seperti halnya dirinya. Dalam pandangan, senyuman, dan perbuatan, walalu tidak setiap hari dikatan, semua hanya tiga kata selalu. Tiga kata lagu kehidupan baru. I love you.

The end.

**A/N: Lagu yang dipakai adalah "All to myself", bukan lagu saya (tentunya). Itu adalah soundrack yang dipakai di video edit yaoi Kaishin. Dan kalimat yang berakhir dengan tanda * berarti: kata-kata itu yang disarankan dipakai dan/atau dibuat oleh ALF 4869 (Arigato, dear). Iya, yang bagian itu juga bukan punya saya. Tetapi plot dkk milik saya xD #Plakk. Terimakasih**


End file.
